


[PODFIC] Reactionary: Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: MEENAH: aw wellMEENAH: maybe some day ill find an heiress who my genes dont instinctively make me wanna murder on sightMEENAH: then i can teach her the badass ways of being a boss n shit!JOHN: (god, trolls are so weird.)Podfic of"Reactionary," Chaapter 3,byKitsune Heart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reactionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689338) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dkpkh6occebjhle/Reactionary%2C%20Chapter%203%20Like%20Mother%2C%20Like%20Daughter%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reactionary-chapter-3-like-mother-like-daughter)

 

 **Title:** [Reactionary, Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689338/chapters/1290548)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Homestuck

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Length:** 00:03:03

 

 **Summary:** MEENAH: aw well MEENAH: maybe some day ill find an heiress who my genes dont instinctively make me wanna murder on sight MEENAH: then i can teach her the badass ways of being a boss n shit! JOHN: (god, trolls are so weird.)

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
